Gangster Love
by ChibiCatDemon
Summary: i suck at summaries! please read i promise its good.
1. Default Chapter

The alarm went off at 6:00. I just threw my pillow over my head trying to block the nosy out. However, the alarm kept ringing. Kagome sat up and hit the off button. She yawned and went to take a shower. She ran down stairs grabbing her book bag and shut the door gently trying not to wake her sick mother up.  
  
//I always hate the first day of school. nothing good ever happens to me//  
  
She raced of towards the boring old school. She stopped when she heard someone's plea for mercy.  
  
"Please don't hurt me.I'll do anything please just don't hurt me." whimpered the little kitsu.  
  
'Hahaha yea right! Just give me your money punk!" said the sliver haired boy.  
  
To Kagome he looked sort of like a gangster or a leader to some street gang. He was wearing a baggy black tank top, tight leather pants, and a leather jacket. Kagome was surprised that there was actually gangs around here.  
  
With our thinking she yelled " Hey leave that poor kid alone."  
  
The sliver haired guy and his gang turned around and looked at her in disgust.  
  
"What do you want wrench can't you see I'm busy" he snapped.  
  
" Leave him alone you jerk!" kagome yelled.  
  
He turned to his gang and instructed, " Come let's go there's no point wasting our time" and they head of the opposite direction on the campus.  
  
Kagome ran over to the boy and helped him up to his feet. // I wonder who the heck that guy was//  
  
"Are you alright?" kagome asked  
  
"Yeah, thanks. My name is Shippo! What's yours?" he said happily as he extended his hand out.  
  
"I'm Kagome. It's my first day here. I better go before I'm late for class maybe we can hang out during lunch together." Kagome said with a warm smile.  
  
She raced off towards building Af for her math class. 


	2. You again!

//Its 15 minutes away from lunch. Cant wait to get out of this snooze ville//  
  
"Kagome please pay attention" shriek the furious teacher.  
  
"I'm looking! I'm looking" Kagome said a little frantic.  
  
The bell just rang saving Kagome from having detention on the first day in this weird school. She raced out the classroom and into the quad before she crashed into someone. She fell on the ground.  
  
"Watch where you going wrench!" yelled the guy.  
  
Kagome looked up to see who it was she ran into this time. When she looked up and saw the guy with sliver hair she saw early this morning, she wished she could just disappear. She stood up, brushed her skirt off, and looked up at him.  
  
"Its you again! Great just who I wanted to she during lunch" Kagome said with a unpleasant voice showing she was annoyed by the sight of him.  
  
"Shut up wrench! You should be sorry for running into me! I could beat you up right now and here! Be grateful." he said as turned around and walked away as if nothing happened.  
  
With a sigh of relief, Kagome began to run to a table and sat next to Shippo.  
  
"Hey Shippo remember me Kagome" Kagome said cheerfully with a smile.  
  
"Hey Kagome I want you too meet my friends" He said excitedly.  
  
This is Miroku, Sango, and Rin!" Shippo explained.  
  
Kagome smiled at them as they look at her as if she was a murder or something.  
  
" Uh.what's with you guys? Why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome asked feeling a little awkward.  
  
" You're the one Inu yasha is mad at" they all said together.  
  
" Is that.a bad thing?" she asked sounding very confused.  
  
"Of course it's a bad thing he's going to want to see you after school!! His gang most like end up beating you or assassinating you!" Exclaimed Miroku.  
  
" oh.hehehe." was all she could say now.  
  
After lunch she went through school like it was nothing then started for her house when she saw a black blur run past her. She stopped to look around to she if it was still near by. Out of the blue someone knocked her out on unconscious. 


	3. Secret Released

IT was about an hour later when Kagome woke up laying a soft velvet bed. She stood up confused and looked around to she where she was, but the room was too dark to see anything. Then she heard voices from outside of the room.  
  
"Wat are we going to do wit her now?" came an girls voice.  
  
"Just leave it to me.once she wakes up I'll handle her" came a voice that she thought sounded a little like Inu yasha to her.  
  
"But I want to stay honey!" cried the girl  
  
"Jus-" the voice was cut off.  
  
Inu Yasha stood up and walked towards the door to the room where Kagome sat on the bed. He opened it and looked at Kagome with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"I see you have awaken my little angel," he said in a malicious voice.  
  
Kagome just sat there in a state of shock ness and confusion. She backed away to a coroner of the room. She feel to her keens as Inu yasha walked towards her. He had this strange smile on his face as he bent down and pulled her up on her feet. He gazed into her eyes then pushed her on the bed. Kikyo walked in and saw Inu yasha staring at Kagome.  
  
"Don't you go hittin on her Inu!" Kikyo shrieked.  
  
"Shut up! I don't need to listen to you!" hissed Inu yasha  
  
"But you're my man not hers!" Kikyo said with a sad tone.  
  
"Who said I was your man! Get lost Kikyo!" Inu yasha yelled.  
  
"Fine I quit your gang!" she screamed as she ran out the door.  
  
Kagome sat there stunned. Inu yasha turned back around and looked at her. He smirk made Kagome quiver a little. //Ok.that as odd. And now he's staring at me!//  
  
"Where were we.oh yea!" Inu yasha reminded himself.  
  
He walked towards Kagome as she sat on the bed quivering. He sat on the bed by her as he gazed into her soft brown eyes. He closed his eyes for 2 minutes and open them again and stared at her more.  
  
"How would you like to join my gang little angel?" Inu yasha asked.  
  
Kagome sat there dumbfound. Inu yasha just kept gazing into her eyes as if they were a TV. // Ok freaky! First, he tries to kill me and now wants me to join his gang! No way, I'm joining! And his gaze is scaring me.//  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You join the gang or die. Which one?" He said with little enthusiasm.  
  
"Ok I'll join I just don't want to die at a young age." Kagome agreed.  
  
"Ok den its settle! Your part of da gang now." Inu yasha informed her.  
  
Inu yasha smirked at her again and then leaned in and kissed her on the lips.  
  
" I love you" Inu yasha whispered.  
  
Kagome could on make out the words *I and you*. After that, he knocked her out again. He looked down at her, then jumped out the window and rushed to her house and opened her window. He climbed through it and placed her on the pink bed. He sat on the chair looking at her for 5 minutes then walked out of her room. Kagome's mom stood there shocked.  
  
" Who are and how you get in my house" Kagome's mom screamed lifting up a frying pan getting ready to hit him with it.  
  
"Kewl it I'm one of Kagome's friends. I was paying her a visit." He said coolly and walked out the front door. 


	4. Devil Hanyus

Kagome's mother ran up stairs to Kagome's room and flung the door open. She say her laying on her bed with a leather jacket draped over her. She put her hands on her hips and sighed. She walked back down the stairs.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Kagome woke up. She sat up on her bed and yawned. She noticed the leather jacket draped over her. She inhaled the scent of it. It smelled just like Inu yasha to her. She noticed there was a piece of paper sticking out the jacket. Out of curiosity, she opened.  
  
Kagome I want you to change in to some black or red clothes. Its the color of the Devil Hanyus. Then meet me by the school at 7:00. -Inu-  
  
Kagome turned to look at the digital clock on her bed stand it was 6:30! She ran into the bathroom took a shower, brushed her teeth, and blow- dry her hair out. She put on a black tube top, tight leather pants on, she put on Inu yasha's black leather jacket, and she let her long raven hair flow out loose. She wore dark colored make up to match her clothes. She raced down stairs to tell her mom she's going to met a friend.  
  
"Hey, mom I'm heading out to met a friend!" Kagome yelled into the kitchen.  
  
Her mom turned around to look at reply to Kagome but her jaw dropped when she saw how Kagome was dressed. She stood there stunned for a few minutes.  
  
"Wut are you starin at mom." Kagome said with her head titled in confusion.  
  
"When did you start dressing like you are in a gang?" He mom said as if she freaked out.  
  
"Oh, since I joined the Devil Hanyus gang." Kagome stated.  
  
Her mom threw down her dishtowel and walked towards Kagome. She circled around her a couple a times.  
  
"If you joined that gang I want you to move out of my house! I don't want anything to do with street gangs!" Her mom yelled.  
  
"Fine let me pack my bags," she yelled at her mom in fury.  
  
Kagome ran up stairs and pulled out two suitcases and throw clothes in one and she threw her other values in the other. She walked down stairs and out the door. She threw the suitcases in the back of her sports car. She jumped in, drove to the front of the school, and hopped out. She ran towards Inu yasha who was standing with his gang.  
  
"Hey angel" Inu yahsa greeted.  
  
"Watup Inu boy" Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"In case you didn't know Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are secretly working in dis gang." Inu yasha explained.  
  
"Hey! How come you guys didn't tell me you were in the Devil Hanyus?" Kagome said crossly.  
  
"Dunno. We like are privacy." Sango spoke up.  
  
"This is Sango the assassin, Miroku my head man, and Shippo who keeps track who is in the gang. They are the important people in the gang." Inu yasha said lazily.  
  
"So wuts my job then?" Kagome said curiously.  
  
" Your Inu boy's girl." Miroku said in a lecherous way.  
  
Sango turned around and smacked him on the head. He fell on the ground unconscious. Everyone stood there with a sweat drop.  
  
"Right.Ok you take over Kikyo's job that is the lead girl." Inu yasha said still looking at Miroku who lay on the floor.  
  
"Ok! Is he going to be ok?" Kagome asked looking a Miroku.  
  
"Yea he's going to fine. He's use to it." Sango explained.  
  
"Ok but I have a problem my mom kicked me out cause I joined the gang." Kagome told them.  
  
"Don't worry babe you can stay wit me at my house" Inu yasha offered.  
  
Kagome looked at him like "now way" but agreed cause she had nowhere else to stay. They road in her sports car to the Inu yasha's house. Inu yasha lived in a enormous mansion. She got out the car and stared at the mansion in awe.  
  
"You like it." Inu yasha questioned.  
  
"You live here by yourself." Kagome asked.  
  
"No Kikyo use to live wit me till we got in a fight and she moved out." Inu yasha said with a devilish smirk.  
  
"You will share my room with me. I have a king size bed I don't mind sharing" Inu yasha said with a sly grin.  
  
Kagome turned an interesting shade of red. She followed him in the enormous mansion. He led her up the millions of stairs. When the reached the top Kagome was about to pass out but she followed him to his room. He opened the door.  
  
There was a king size bed, a wide screen TV, two closets, and a bathroom with a huge bathtub. She hugged him and thanked him for letting her stay.  
  
She unpacked her clothes and put them in the other empty closet. She went into the bathroom and changed into her pjs. She saw Inu yasha was only in boxers laying on top the bed. She flushed a little but fought it back. She climbed into the bed with him. He looked out of the corner of his eye at her.  
  
Kagome was wearing a silk nightgown and it was see through. He saw her pink underwear that had a little red rose on the front and her pink bra. He turned around quickly so she wouldn't see him blushing. He turned around and lay on his pillow. He stared at Kagome as she stretched and yawned. She snuggled close to Inu yasha.  
  
"Good night Inu." she mumbled.  
  
He looked down at her. She already fell asleep. He smiled and kissed her on her forehead. He turned the lights out and closed his eyes.  
  
"Night angel" he whispered. 


	5. shocked! iknow, i know the title sucks!

(Its Saturday ok?)  
  
Kagome opened her eyes as the sun blared into them. She blinked a couple of times to get us to the sun. She felt something warm around her waist She looked down at her waist and saw muscular arms wrapped around her. She began to panic and she slipped away without waking up the person who the arms. She looked at the face for a while thinking to herself. Her eyes widen as she recognized him as the gangsta Inu yasha. She backed away with her hands covering her mouth stopping.  
  
// Oh my god! What am I doing sleeping with him! //  
  
Inu yasha opened his eyes slightly and sat up on his bed. He tilted his head side ways and stared at her. He got up and began to walk towards her. She just kept steeping away from him. He cornered her, leaned in, and kissed her on the lips softly and he backed away and smiled. Kagome feel to her knees, quivering in fear.  
  
"In.u.ya.sha?" Kagome stammered.  
  
"What didn't you like that my raven haired angel?" Inu yasha asked with a smirk.  
  
Kagome stood up, pushed out of the way, and ran into the bathroom, locking it behind her. //Ok Kagome think what happened there? He kissed me and I as sleeping with him! Moreover, what am I doing in his house! // There came a loud bang from the other side of the door. // Ok don't panic Kagome. THINK WHAT SHOULD I DO? I know there is a window I will jump out of it and run for it! // Another loud bang came again.  
  
"Kagome you better open this door right now!" Inu yasha voice rang out.  
  
Kagome opened up the window and poked her head out to look around. She all of the sudden felt sick. She was 4 stories high above the ground. An image of her body lying on the floor with blood seeping out underneath her appeared in her head. // Bad idea.// She finally gave up and unlocked the door and stepped out to face Inu yasha. Her head hanging low, trying not to look at him in the eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" He said in a sweet loving voice.  
  
All of a sudden, Kagome had a major flash back of everything that happened to her. She looked up towards the ceiling with her eyes wide opened. She looked into Inu yasha warm golden eyes and threw her arms around him and begun to cry. Inu yasha stood there confuse but wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Everything is going to be ok." He whispered in her ear while hugging her.  
  
Kagome just stood there grasping on to his black tank top with tears streaming down her cheeks. She backed away and sat on the bed, wiping her tears that were trickling down her cheek with her sleeve of her pajama. She looked up at Inu yasha who was still confused and smiled at him. Relieved to see her stop crying he sat next to her.  
  
"Kagome why where u crying.I thought you liked me?" Inu yasha asked confused by her actions.  
  
"I don't hate you Inu yasha.its just I don't remember everything that clearly. I forgot I joined your again and moved in with you and all." Kagome explained.  
  
"So. does that mean you like me?" Inu yasha asked not looking at her in the eyes.  
  
"Maybe.maybe not." Kagome said with a sly grin.  
  
Inu yasha just sat there confused and puzzled. (Those have the same def right.). //Ok.does she like me or not? I wish she gave me a straight out answer! // Inu yasha got up and went to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Kagome got up and went to the other bathroom to take a shower and you get ready for another boring day!  
  
*~: *: *~: *: *~: *: *~: *: *~: *: *~: *: *~: *: *~: *: *~: *: *~: *: *~: *: *~: *: *~: *: *~: *:  
  
Author's note: If u don't like how the story is going then don't read it! And I wont make the chapters longer unless I feel like it. 


	6. Proposal And Sorrowful Tears

Inu yasha was out of the bathroom before Kagome. Well he actually planned to get out of the house before Kagome so she wouldn't question him where he was going. Inu yasha slipped into a pair of blue jeans and threw a red shirt on. He slipped down the stairs without his servants noticing and quietly out the back door. Leaned against the wall with a sigh and jumped over the brick wall. As he walked down the sidewalks girls just stared and drool over him. When he reached Miroku's house he decided to just go through the window instead. He carefully slid in and sneaked up on Miroku who was browsing some porno site on the computer. He put a hand on Miroku's shoulder sending chills up his spine. He wiped his head around to see Inu yasha giving him a cock smile.  
  
" Still looking at those porno sites Miroku?" Inu yasha said with a smirk.  
  
Miroku exited of the site and shut down the computer. He just laughed and rubbed his head sweat dropping.  
  
"Uh yea.so why are you here Inu? Some sort of business or girl advice?" Miroku questioned him with a perverted twisted smirk.  
  
" Aw shut up Miroku!" Inu yasha snapped hitting him on the head.  
  
"Just look up Kikyou's new address." Inu yasha snared.  
  
"What? I thought you were with Kagome now!" Miroku cried out with huge eyes.  
  
"I don't care about that bitch! For all I care she can burn in hell!" Inu yasha snapped at him.  
  
"Fine, fine but you know this is going to hurt Kagome." Miroku said while looking up where Kikyou is now.  
  
" Yea like I care." Inu yasha stated coldly.  
  
" Kikyou is currently staying with Yuri her best friend." Miroku replied bluntly.  
  
Inu yasha jumped out the window and ran past everyone on the street to Yuri's 3-story house. He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes. The door opened without making a single sound. Yuri stood there calmly, and then slammed the door on his face. Inu yasha was now which you can most likely tell he was pissed off how she treated him.  
  
"Why you! You better open that door Yuri or I'll break it down instead!" Inu yasha yelled through the door sounding really piss off to Yuri.  
  
Yuri opened the door for Inu yasha. Inu yasha noticed Kikyou behind her with eyes for of hate and sorrow. Inu yasha flinched at this for he never seen Kikyou look so depressed. Yuri just stood there snarling at the presence of him.  
  
"Uh.I like to talk to Kikyou. Alone." Inu yasha said quickly.  
  
"Who do you think you are first you yell at her, then throw her out of your house, and now want to talk to her! You sick little bastard! You should-" Yuri was cut off by Kikyou as she walked past her towards Inu yasha.  
  
"Its ok Yuri. I'll talk to Inu yasha. I don't mind at all" Kikyou reassured her friend.  
  
Yuri nodded and closed the door behind her. Kikyou turned to Inu yasha and gave him a face that meant lets get this over with now. Inu yasha just smirked, scooped her up in his arm, and started to run off with her. She began to scream out loudly kicking furiously and Yuri came bursting out of the house.  
  
" Inu yasha! Come back you bastard!" Yuri yelled so he can hear her while he ran off.  
  
"As if!" He yelled back and jumped on a roof jumping away.  
  
Yuri stomped her foot on the floor in disgust. // I knew I should let him talk to her alone. That son of a bitch running off with Kikyou //  
  
"Inu yasha put me down!" Kikyou screamed in his ear.  
  
"I don't think you want me to." Inu yasha said jumping up on the next building.  
  
Kikyou looked down to see she was 50 feet high in the air. She began to try to kick him but didn't succeed one bit. She gave up after Inu yasha reached his place. He went through the door instead. He started to cry her upstairs towards his room. Kagome was walking down the stairs and she saw Inu yasha carrying Kikyou up the stairs. Her eyes began to water and fresh tears trickled down her pale cheeks. She ran down the stairs pushing her way by Inu yasha and Kikyou. Inu yasha stopped and watched her run out the door crying.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu yasha said without thinking.  
  
Inu yasha stood there shocked at what he saw. // Ka-go-me crying.why is she crying for? Something just doesn't seem right about this. // Inu yasha just turned around and carried Kikyou up to his room. He opened the door and sat her on his bed. He pulled out a gray little box and opened it. Inside was a golden diamond ring.  
  
" Would you marry me Kikyou?" Inu yasha proposed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's Note: Ack! I know, I know Kikyou marrying Inu yasha! This is still an Inu/Kag fic still. Before I update I want at least five reviews. 


	7. Sango's help

Kagome kept running not knowing where she was going because she was crying. She crashed into someone and said sorry to whoever that was. All of a sudden, the person swooped her up into their arms and started to carry her off. She stopped crying and cleared the tears from her eyes. She looked up, sees a guy with blues eyes, black hair in a ponytail, and with wolf like teeth looking down at her. He gave her a warm smile.  
  
"Let go of me!" Kagome shrieked as she started throwing her arms around and kicking.  
  
He sat her down by a sliver shimmering like lake. She stared down into it seeing her reflection and started to cry again. She threw her arms around herself and leaned against a tree continuing to sob.  
  
"Why such a beautiful lady like you cry?" He said sitting down by her wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Its none of your business stranger!" She sobbed out.  
  
"Oh, excuse me for being rude my name is Kagou the wolf demon and your business is my business for you are my lady." Kagou said with a kind smile.  
  
"How am I your lady?" Kagome asked with a cold glare.  
  
"Because we are destined to be together forever!" He said with hearts in his eyes.  
  
Kagome just raised an eyebrow and used this time to slip away. She went behind the tree and ran off when he wasn't looking. She ran to Sango's house because she wanted a girl-to-girl talk. She walked in silence to Sango's house. She rang the doorbell to her house. Sango opened the door for Kagome to come in.  
  
"So, Kagome why are you here?" Sango asked sitting back on her bed, continuing painting her nails.  
  
"Inu yasha cheated on me!" wailed Kagome.  
  
" He what? You guys were together!" Was all Sango could say at this moment.  
  
"Sango we slept with each other!" Kagome said between her sobs  
  
"You did." Sango said in total shock.  
  
"Yes.I did" Kagome was into a stream of tears now.  
  
"How did he cheat on you?" Sango said now comforting Kagome  
  
"I was leaving and I saw him and Kikyou. He was carrying her up to his room and I don't know what they were doing." Kagome wailed out.  
  
Sango just shook her head and patted Kagome on the back as a sign of reassurance. Kagome lid on Sango's bed crying her eyes out no stop.  
  
"Its ok Kagome. Just forget about him. I'll come with you to his house and help you get your stuff. You can move in with me." Sango said with a kind smile.  
  
Kagome stopped crying and smiled at her. She wiped her eyes and hugged Sango as in a thank you.  
  
"Thank you so much Sango." Kagome said while hugging her.  
  
"No problem! Lets go to his house and get your things now." Sango said standing up.  
  
Kagome nodded and followed her out the door. The started for Inu yasha's house quickly. All Kagome could think about was moving out of his house. Well Sango, she was thinking about was wringing out the little bastard's neck to death.  
Author's note: Sorry this chapter is sorta short because its late at night and a show I want to watch is coming on at the moment. The next Chapter will be longer. I promise ^_^ 


	8. Goodbye Kikyou and Hello Kagome!

Sango kicked down Inu yasha door to his house, ignoring the servants staring at her in shock. She pulled Kagome through the door behind her. Kagome started to blush with embarrassment as Sango began to drag her up the stairs to Inu yasha's room. Sango stopping up the stairs looking like a mad woman, sending death glares at anyone who was looking at her. She reached the top of the stairs in 30 seconds flat. She slammed the door opened and turned towards Inu yasha who was laying on his bed typing on his laptop. He looked up at Sango, then past her towards Kagome.  
  
"How may I help you ladies?" Inu yasha said acting polite all of a sudden.  
  
"How can you help us?! We are here to get Kagome's things. She moving in with me now." Sango stated trying to look pleasant but it wasn't working.  
  
"Uh, ok.Kagome take your stuff if you want I don't care." Inu yasha said continuing typing.  
  
Sango peered over his back looking at the laptop's screen. He was on Aim chatting to Miroku and some other people. Then she became more fearious at Inu yasha. She shut the laptop down and slapped his face. Kagome stopped packing her clothes see what happened.  
  
"Listen here jackass! If you didn't care so much about Kagome why you sleep with her in the first place?!" Sango yelled at him.  
  
Inu yasha sat there on his bed speechless, as Sango helped Kagome care all her things to her Kagome's car. Inu yasha hand rested on the slap mark as he sat there speechless still. He was shocked because no girl ever slapped him before.  
  
"But.I do care.I think at least." He whispered to himself. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Way to go Sango!" Kagome said giving Sango a limped wrist half five.  
  
"Thanks Kagome. Lets hurry so we can get home to watch Swim fan. I just rented it yesterday haven't watched it yet though." Sango said hauling the last of Kagome's luggage into the car.  
  
Kagome started up the engine to he slick sliver sports car and sped off. Sango put in Pink's CD in the CD player as they drove through the traffic. Kagome pulled up to the driveway and got out to unload her stuff. It took Sango and Kagome 24 minutes to get everything in the house and 1 hour to pack all her stuff into her own room. Of course Sango lived in a 3- story house, why wouldn't she? They sat on the small cozy couch and started to watch Swim Fan. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu yasha instant messaged Miroku as soon as they sped off.  
  
Chat Room:  
  
X BadInuBoi X: Miroku u know wut jus happened Sango and Kagome came into my house and took her stuff. Before they left, Sango slapped me.  
  
I luv Sango52: She slapped u? lol  
  
X BadInuBoi X: aw shut up man!  
  
I luv Sango52: lol ok!  
  
X BadInuBoi X: I think I'm in love with Kagome instead of.Kikyou.....-_-  
  
I luv Sango52: Not my problem I told u to be careful of wut u do.  
  
X BadInuBoi X: some friend u are  
  
I luv Sango52: jus tell Kikyou that ur marriage jus wont work out that u are in love with someone else.  
  
X BadInuBoi X: good idea.ttyl Miroku I'm gonna go to Kikyou and break off the marriage.  
  
X BadInuBoi X signed off at 4:34 p.m.  
  
Inu yasha shut down his laptop and jumped through the window landing on the ground without making a sound. He took his car this time. His feet are getting tired of this jumping and running business all day. He parked in Kikyou's drive way and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey Inu - Chan!" Kikyou squealed while thrusting her arms around him giving him a hug.  
  
"Hey Kikyou." Inu yasha said in a monotone voice returning her hug.  
  
Inu yasha followed Kikyou to her pink fluffy couch in the all pink room. He looked around and grunted in disgust at the sight of all this pink.stuff. Pink TV, pink carpet, and pink table, pink everything!  
  
"Do u want some coffee Inu?" Kikyou asked gleefully.  
  
"Sure, ok" Inu yasha said still looking at this disgusting room of pinkness.  
  
Kikyou got up from her fluffy pinky couch and walked to the kitchen to get coffee. // So I drink some coffee, break up, and go see Kagome.// Kikyou came back in holding to pink mugs of coffee. // Pink coffee mugs also! God she's a freak of nature! // Inu yasha took only few sips then set the mug down.  
  
"Kikyou the wedding is off. I love someone else.now." Inu yasha said quietly.  
  
"What? You love someone else. Let me guess it's that wrenched Kagome girl, isn't?" Kikyou said looking disgusted now threw the gold diamond ring at him.  
  
"Well.yea it's Kagome. So goodbye." Inu yasha said over his shoulder as he walked out of the door.  
  
Inu yasha backed out of the drive way and drove off towards Sango's house. He through the whole ride Inu yasha mind was somewhere else reviewing everything he is doing. It was 6:00 by the time Inu yasha reached Sango's house. He parked on the side of the sidewalk. He knocked on the fancy oak door.  
  
"Hold on! Be there in a minute!" Came a voice from the other side of the door.  
  
The door opened with Kagome standing there with a smile, wearing a white tube top, and a green mini skirt. Her smile disappeared when she noticed it was Inu yasha at the door. Inu yasha was checking her out for a minute.  
  
"Hey Kagome can I talk to you.alone?" Inu yasha asked with his golden like eyes darting around nervously.  
  
"Ok. As long its not long cause I'm busy." Kagome replied with a light sigh.  
  
"Thanks. We can talk in my car while I drive us to get some ice cream." Inu yasha said walking toward his car.  
  
Kagome just followed him down the driveway to his gold like car. Inu yasha started the up the car a sped off towards dairy queens. He turned the radio off so it will be quiet. Kagome reached and switched it back on to 107.9 for her on advantage.  
  
"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Kagome asked while humming the tune to All I Have by Jennifer Lopez.  
  
"I canceled the wedding with Kikyou so I an be with you Kagome." Inu yasha said still focusing on the rode trying not to look at her.  
  
"Why you break up with Kikyou you both could have been the pain in the ass couples who hate me?" Kagome asked rudely.  
  
Inu yasha winced at that statement she made about pain in the ass and hating her. //Why would he hate her? She was friendlier then Kikyou and more pretty then her. I'm mean she looks hot in that white tube top and tight sexy green mini skirt. //  
  
"I know I was a pain in the ass.but I don't hate you." Inu yasha said in a sort of kind voice that sent shivers down Kagome's spine.  
  
"Oh.so you really do like me?" Kagome said looking at him with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Yea I like you Kagome.I really do." Inu yasha said still not looking at her. "So you do care about me after all!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, you want to come to my house and hang out with the crew." Inu yasha asked turning the car around to go to Sango's house forgetting about the ice cream.  
  
"Sure! After all, I am in your so called gang, remember?" Kagome said with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yea, I didn't forget." Inu yasha said stopping at Sango's house.  
  
Inu yasha leaned over and kissed Kagome gently. Kagome was shocked at first but returned his kiss. She got out of his car and ran up towards Sango's house.  
  
"Bye Inu!" Kagome shouted to him before she shut the door.  
  
Inu yasha smiled to himself as he drove off back his house. He took out his notebook and scribbled ' Got Kagome back'.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! I have been busy lately! Computer has been down for 2 weeks and I have the bad case of the flu. But I haven't given up on this fic. I'll up date when I feel better.  
  
! 


End file.
